Leaders Of Dusk
The Leaders of Dusk '(夕暮れのリーダーYūgure no rīdā) is an evil group of Etherious creatures who follow under the orders of Zagreus in order to achieve humanity and rule Earth Land alongside him. History Hades' son, Zagreus, had harvested enough magic in the Realm of Dusk thus making him a fitting ruler. Zagreus wanted to avenge his father and began to plan an attack on the Realm of Shine. If he were to succeed, then his army could go forth and conquer Earth Land. He then ventured into his father's library and discovered a book filled with Etherious with dangerous and powerful legendary demons inside it. Using all of his magic, he summoned as many as he could. Most of the demons were willing to cooperate because they too had wanted to conquer Earth Land and bury it in darkness. Originally there were supposed to be thirteen members but Makonen had killed it before it could spawn to show dominance. Instead of being angry, Zagreus watched in amusement. He liked the way Makonen carried his power and trusted him with the rank of "2nd in Command" and was the only one given a True Form. The rest of the members, even though they are demons, could not obtain this ability via a restriction Zagreus had set on their powers - meaning they are about 0.005% weaker than they initially were. A majority of the LOR despise Makonen for his privilege and work selfishly to achieve their true powers back. Gia's True Form "holder" is apart of the LOR, but it serves its purpose within Gia. Members {| width="100%" style="border:1px #aaa outset; overflow:hidden; text-align:center;" border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" |- |style="background:#0B0321; padding:2px 2px 2px 2px; font-weight:bold; color:white"|Name |style="background:#0B0321; padding:2px 2px 2px 2px; font-weight:bold; color:white"|Rank |style="background:#0B0321; padding:2px 2px 2px 2px; font-weight:bold; color:white"|Magic |style="background:#0B0321; padding:2px 2px 2px 2px; font-weight:bold; color:white"|Team |style="background:#0B0321; padding:2px 2px 2px 2px; font-weight:bold; color:white"|Status |- | style="text-align:center;"|Zagreus | style="text-align:center;"|Leader | style="text-align:center;"|True Form Black Arts Darkness Magic | style="text-align:center;"|Leaders of Dusk | style="text-align:center;background-color:#35ff61;"|'Active |- | style="text-align:center;"|Makonen | style="text-align:center;"|2nd in Command No.I | style="text-align:center;"|True Form Memory-Make | style="text-align:center;"|Leaders of Dusk | style="text-align:center;background-color:#35ff61;"|'Active' | |- | style="text-align:center;"|Allika | style="text-align:center;"|No.II | style="text-align:center;"|Doll Play Magic | style="text-align:center;"|Leaders of Dusk Twins of Devastation | style="text-align:center;background-color:#35ff61;"|'Active' | |- | style="text-align:center;"|Akilla | style="text-align:center;"|No.III | style="text-align:center;"|Maguilty Sense | style="text-align:center;"|Leaders of Dusk Twins of Devastation | style="text-align:center;background-color:#35ff61;"|'Active' | |- | style="text-align:center;"|Aro | style="text-align:center;"|No.IV | style="text-align:center;"|Dark Écriture | style="text-align:center;"|Leaders of Dusk | style="text-align:center;background-color:#35ff61;"|'Active' | |- | style="text-align:center;"|Kian | style="text-align:center;"|No.V | style="text-align:center;"|Arc of Embodiment | style="text-align:center;"|Leaders of Dusk | style="text-align:center;background-color:#35ff61;"|'Active' | |- | style="text-align:center;"|Sonata | style="text-align:center;"|No.VI | style="text-align:center;"|Regeneration Magic Claw Magic | style="text-align:center;"|Leaders of Dusk | style="text-align:center;background-color:#35ff61;"|'Active' | |- | style="text-align:center;"|Erysich | style="text-align:center;"|No.VII | style="text-align:center;"| Calamity Curse | style="text-align:center;"|Leaders of Dusk | style="text-align:center;background-color:#35ff61;"|'Active' | |- | style="text-align:center;"|Kuroki | style="text-align:center;"|No.VIII | style="text-align:center;"|Human Subordination | style="text-align:center;"|Leaders of Dusk | style="text-align:center;background-color:#FFFF00;"|'Unknown' | |- | style="text-align:center;"|Jaegan | style="text-align:center;"|No.IX | style="text-align:center;"|Defense Magic | style="text-align:center;"|Leaders of Dusk | style="text-align:center;background-color:#35ff61;"|'Active' | |- | style="text-align:center;"|Sage | style="text-align:center;"|No.X | style="text-align:center;"|Territory | style="text-align:center;"|Leaders of Dusk | style="text-align:center;background-color:#35ff61;"|'Active' | |- | style="text-align:center;"|Orland | style="text-align:center;"|No.XI | style="text-align:center;"|Human Possession | style="text-align:center;"|Leaders of Dusk | style="text-align:center;background-color:#35ff61;"|'Active' | |- | style="text-align:center;"|Regana | style="text-align:center;"|No.XII | style="text-align:center;"|Guitar Magic | style="text-align:center;"|Leaders of Dusk | style="text-align:center;background-color:#F51009;"|'Inactive' Category:Dark Guilds